A Passion For Teachers
by Moonstruck Gryffindor
Summary: Hermione and her family vacation in Hawaii. What happens when she meets Professor Lupin? After a well spent summer together, what will happen when he returns as her teacher? Sorry....lost all of it, have to start from scratch!...Cries eyes out...


Stepping off the glass elevator into the lobby, Hermione Granger adjusted her sunglasses. Hermione and her family were vacationing in Hawaii. In truth, they were attending another conference. Her parents, being highly trained dentists, were out of the house more than in. They traveled about the world, training less-skilled dentists. Bulgaria, America, and conferences in Ireland already occupied most of the half-spent summer.

Making her way down to the pool, Hermione did not notice a pair of eyes following her every move. Halting at a smoothie bar, she felt the heat seep into her body; the well-placed bar won her over. She evaluated her many options.

"I like the Banana-Chocolate combination myself." She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Professor Lupin!" she immediately ran to hug the man, and nearly succeeded in suffocating him. "What are you doing here? Not that I mean to pry."

"Dumbledore asked me to take an allegedly well-deserved break and sent me here. Moreover, please, call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore." Remus said while returning an equally warm hug. "What are you up to? Besides smoothies."

"I was making my way to the pool, would you care to join me?" She smiled up at the man she had fancied since her third year. Things had changed. She had changed, being that she was to start her 7th year this term.

"Actually, I was off to do just that, but I'll feel much better accompanying you." Hermione felt the warmness in his voice, and desperately needed the smoothie.

She smiled and ordered the banana-chocolate smoothie. Nearly paying in Galleons, she pulled out a few American dollars. Taking a sip, she tasted it, "Mmm! It is good; here want some? After all, you suggested it." She offered it to Remus.

"Oh fine! You make me!" He reluctantly reached out his arm for effect.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his voice. She watched him take a sip. Strangely, when he handed it back to her, it tasted better. She kept it to herself as they made their way to the pool. Setting their stuff down, she sat atop one of the chairs beside the pool. She watched as Remus carefully peeled of his shirt. She gasped at the scars…but immediately regretted it. Remus heard her, and with a snap of his fingers, the scars were gone, covered by magic. Silvery outlines glinting in the sun were the only remnants.

The next thing she noticed was the muscles that he had; they were not overly bulky, but long and lean. A light tan glazed all over him. She turned her attention away from him as she noticed a little girl playing at the water's edge. She was fussing as her mother bathed her in sunscreen. The little girl paused to look at Hermione; she smiled a toothless smile. Hermione returned the smile, then receiving quite a shock when a splash of pool water drenched her.

"Remus John Lupin!" She stood up, livid. Her expression changed though, when she saw the sheepish grin. "What do you want?" she asked and leaned down beside him.

"You. Come in. The water's nice." Remus smiled up at her.

"Oh fine…" she pulled off her sundress she was wearing.

Remus took a sudden intake of breath; Hermione was wearing a black string bikini that flattered her figure in every way. The particular design seemed it would fall off in the water, not that he would mind. She must have magicked it on. She defiantly was not the little 3rd year with a crush anymore.

"What?" Hermione caught his stare.

He felt blood rush to two parts of his body, for two different reasons. One could be a problem if she saw; quickly he swam around as to hide it. "Nothing, you look, um, great." He swam in the water in a daze, watching her slide in, nearly having to run to the nearest loo.

"Yeah, you're right, it is pretty nice." Hermione was looking directly at him now. She swam over to the opposite side of the pool, where you could see a 'river' leading under some rocks. They paused while entering; in the shade, it was cooler.

"What's that?" Remus pointed to a small underwater cave. Before Hermione could answer, he was gone under it. A few moments, and he was back. "You should see it, it's a little cave. There are parts where you could get up out of the water. Come see it," He was beckoning Hermione inside, and went under again.

Hermione swam under, not knowing what to expect. Coming up on the other side, she saw Remus sitting atop the rocks. "Yeah, this is nice," she tried hoisting herself up, but slipped. Remus grabbed her arm to help her. "Thank you." She smiled as she sat next to him. Her arm was still tingling from his touch. "So, why are you staying in the muggle hotel, why not in the wizarding communities?"

"Albus thought it better to stay here; I'm here for another two weeks." He replied.

"What are you going to do all the time? I'm only here for one week more."

"I don't know. What are you doing for dinner tonight?" He looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?" Hermione could not think of anything stable happening for the whole summer.

"Would you want to join me for dinner?" Remus asked.

"I'd love to. Where to?" She questioned.

"You'd have to wait and see. Would your parents mind?" Remus said with a twinkle in his eye that would rival Dumbledore's.

"No, I'm pretty much here alone; my parents are here for conferences. I have my own room, thankfully." She looked at him for a moment. "It would be pretty lonely going on vacation by yourself. At least I think it is."

"Well, now I won't be alone, and neither will you." He smiled. "What room are you staying in? I'll need to pick you up just after dark."

"Room 1832, in the Hibiscus Tower; where are you staying?" She asked. The room she was staying in was considered a 'honeymoon suite.'

"Actually, I'm staying in the same tower, a floor above though, 1956. The room is quite grand for me. Quite big and empty, it reminds me that I'm alone."

"That's horrible. I'll come and cheer you up." Hermione smiled, and gave him a hug.

Remus could feel her against his chest; suddenly, he did not feel so alone. What was he talking about? He is used to being and feeling alone. Although, he was not quite used to having a woman, a rather attractive woman pressed against him. Wait, how could he think of Hermione like that? First, Harry would kill him; second, she most defiantly did not have the same feelings in the least for him. Back in her 3rd year, it was some immature fancy, nothing more.

Remus could feel the warmth leave him as she pulled away. Part of him wanted to pull her back, yet part of him wanted to close her off. He thought the latter of the said options would suit him better, until tonight. "Come on, I'll take you out for lunch. Are you hungry?" He slid off the rock back into the water.

"Yes, you read my mind…that could come in handy." Hermione replied, joining him in the water.

Remus froze, was she flirting with him? Tonight would be interesting, and that scared him. He was left to his thoughts as they made their way up to their own rooms, then off to lunch.


End file.
